SYMPHONY OF LIFE
by BambiInTheRain
Summary: FOR BIGEVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA. Hidup dapat kita analogikan sebagai simfoni. Karena indah-atau tidaknya sebuah simfoni dipengarusi oleh not not yang berada pada setiap barnya. Begitu pula hidup. Indah atau tidaknya dipengaruhi hal-hal yang mengisi hidup itu sendiri. HUNHAN GS
FOR BIGEVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

Tittle: Symphony of Life

Cast: -Oh Sehun

-Lu Han

-find it

Rate: M

Disclaimer: i just own the story.

2016© Bambi In The Rain present

.

.

Hidup dapat kita analogikan sebagai simfoni. Karena indah-atau tidaknya sebuah simfoni dipengarusi oleh not not yang berada pada setiap barnya. Begitu pula hidup. Indah atau tidaknya dipengaruhi hal-hal yang mengisi hidup itu sendiri. Pada saat kejenuhan melanda tak ada suatu kesenangnpun yang bisa berperangpun pasti mendengarkan musik. Meski musiknya tangisan kesedihan keluarga korban.

Namun bagaimana jika pelaku musik mengakui bahwa ia muak dengan sagala hal yang berhubungan dengan musik itu sendiri? Mari kita pelajari masalah apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi olehnya.

Vienna, Austrie

Seorang gadis cantik tengah menyesap nikmat kopi paginya di sebuah cafe. Manik coklat terangnya mengendar ke seluruh penjuru cafe, mengamati ekspresi Wina hari ini. Tentu banyak yang memilih pergi ke cafe ketimbang kerja. Kalian harus tau bahwa Wina adalah yabg termalas namun malas yang menguntungkan. Ekspresi mereka beragam. Para pengunjung berceloteh riang sedang sang barista memasang wajah cuek tanpa kebasa-basian melayani. Senyum secuilpun sangat jarang. Di sini tak ada yang memegang handphone, tak ada yang mengacuhkan saat berkumpul. Jika di negara kalian berkumpul di cafe berharap mendapat wifi, jangan harap di Wina kalian mendapatkan itu. Namun itulah daya tarik Wina bagi Luhan. Tak ada kebasa-basian dan tak ada acuhan. Dan yang terpenting tak ada tekanan dari sang Mama.

Beautiful girl...

Where ever you are..

Luhan merasakan ponselnya berdering. Lantunan suara Christian Bautista terdengar. Luhan mengenal lagu ini saat tak sengaja membuka akun snsnya. Luhan langsung terpikat oleh isi lagu dan suara emas sang penyanyi.

Contac sang Mama tertampil di ponselnya. Luhan mendengus jengah. Pasti ini akan merusak pagi Indahnya. Tangan lentik bidadarinya menggeser layar produk apel tergigit tersebut untuk menjawab panggilan.

" _Lu, weishenme ni bu gei wo da tian a_?! (kenapa tak menelfonku)" benar saja. Mama langsung memarahi Luhan karna tak memberinya kabar hari ini.

" _Dui buqi mama. wo hen lei. Wo wang gei ni da dian_. ( maaf ma, saya sangat capai. Saya lupa menelfonmu)" Luhan menjawab apa adanya. Selamam ia pulang larut karena harus makan malam bersama kelompok orkestranya. Makan malam sebagai simbol kesuksesan konsernya.

"berhenti minum kopi dan melakukan hal tak penting di Wina. Kamu beruntung mama tidak menemani mu beberapa hari ni. Berhenti nongkrong di cafe dan bergegaslah rahersal. Konser hari kedua mu juga harus sukses. Jika capai mintalah untuk istirahat sebentar, makanlah yang teratur jangan memaksakan makan salad. Mama tau kamu tidak suka... bla...bla...bla" mama tak henti-hentinya memberi tahu Luhan tentang ini itu. Luhan sebenarnya pusing mendengarnya namun ia juga tersenyum. Mama selalu tanpa basa-basi dan tak pernah mengacuhkan. Persis seperti Wina.

"berhentilah mengoceh nona Huang dan carilah pengganti Steve agar tak hanya kuping ku saja yang memerah karena cerocosan mu" luhan mengatakannya sambil terkikik jahil. Ia memang sering bergurau bersama mamanya seperti ini dan pasti Mama akan menjawab

"aku hanya tak mau hantu ayah mu datang saat malam pertamaku." setelah mengatakan itu keduanya kembali terkikik bersama. Seolah-olah tengah membicaran gebetan satu sama lain. Seperti teman akrab. Ya memang begitulah hubungan Luhan dengan sang mama. Meski sang mama sangat cerewet tapi lebih banyak lagi sisi sang mama yang disukai Luhan.

"Nyonya Huang Zi Tao, anak mu yang manis ini akan segera berangkat rahersal. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena tak memberi mu kabar akan kubelikan Luis Vuitton edisi summer pada halaman pertama. _How_?"

"mengapa memanggilku nyonya lagi huh? Ah kamu memang anak yang diturankan dari surga sayang. Ingat mama tetap tak suka pada kebiasaan mu minum kopi. Kamu tahu betapa sedihnya mama saat kehilangan papa mu" Luhan mencibir mendengar suara kucing terjepit mama yang bahagia awalnya lalu ikut meringis sendu saat teringat kematian papa.

"Siap kapten. Aku akan menguranginya! _Zai jian mama_! (sampai jumpa mama)" dengan itu terputuslah telfon keduanya.

Segera saja merapikan dress satin selutut dan long coatnya. Beranjak sambil menenteng clucth bag gucci dan tas biola putih. Bunyi loncengpun terdengar menandakan ? telah meninggalkan cafe.

Selama diperjalanan surai navy bluenya beterbangan karena Wina memang sedang memasuki auntum. Namun hal seperti itu dinikmati Luhan sebagaimana mestinya. Anginnya tak terlalu kencang meski kesan dingin tetap tertinggal di kulit kuning langsat miliknya. Beberapa pejalan kaki memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Tak dipungkiri Luhan memang memiliki pesona bak Aprodithe.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah bangunan besar berdesain eropa klasik dengan beberapa patung mlaikat yunani menghiasi Luhan segera saja memasukinya. Di dalam koordinator konser telah menunggu.

"H _allo, Fraueulein Luhan_. (hallo nona Luhan)" kata Sang koordinator kepada Luhan.

"Hallo." luhan menjawab dengan senyum manis.

Setelahnya Luhan melakukan rahersal sebagaimana telah terjadwal. Di sebuah hal besar dengan beradapan pada kursi penonton dia tampak mempesona meski ini baru rahersal saja. Alunan biolanya sangat indah dan yang memainkannya melengkapi sehingga terjadilah kata sempurna. Semua kru menampakkan senyum bahagia. Memang benar jika Luhan adalah violinist terbaik- setidknya itu menurut mereka.

Malam pun menjelang. Dewi malam juga telah berada di peraduannya. Kini saatnya luhan memulai aksi yang sebenarnya. Dibalut dress hitam ketat yang mempertontonkan pundaknya yang kebetulan pula mempertontonkan tatto sebuah hanzi lu-nama luhan sendiri.

Penonton telah memadati hall tempat berlangsungnya concert. Para muda-mudi maupun kalangan berumur menyukai violinist ini. Tak usah heran, jika di Wina terdapat concert orchestra seperti ini pasti animo masyarakatnya tinggi. Kalian perlu ingat Wina adalah tempat sukses seoran Beethoven selalu legenda musik classic dunia.

Saat luhan mulai memasuki stage utama para penonton pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Luhan sendiri sempat merasakan nervous, itu hal sangat biasa meski Luhan sendiri sudah sering tampil di hadapan banyak orang.

Instument pertama yang dimainkan Luhan bersama grup orchestranya adalah fur elise. Biasanya lagu ini sering dimainkan oleh instrumental piano kini Luhan berhasil memainkan dengan biola putihnya. Sungguh jika kita mendengar permainan Luhan kina pasti akan tanduk oleh keindahan Luhan ini. Tak terkecuali salah satu penonton yang berwajah khas asia. Dari tadi matanya hanya terfokus pada Luhan, bahkan mungkin tak berkedip.

Concert ini diselesaikan Luhan dengan sangat apik setelah memainkan 12 instrument baik karya legenda Musik maupun karyanya sendiri. Luhan mengembangkan senyum manis dan sedikit berbungkuk ke arah audience sebagai perlambang hormatnya.

Luhan melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya turun dari backstage dan menuju ke ruangan khus dirinya. Dirinya terhenti di backstage karena banyak orang yang ingin menyalaminya. Entah sudah berapa kru maupun grup orchestranya memberikan kata selamat padanya. Keningnya berkerut bingung saat salah seorang kru mengatakan ada audience yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

" _wer_?(siapa)" luhan bertanya kepada kru tersebut namun hanya dibalas dengan mengatakan dia tak ingin luhan mengetahui dia siapa sebulum bertemu langsung.

Luhan dibawa kru tersebut ke orang misterius yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tentu luhan merasa harus waspada karena tak jarang orang ingin berbuat licik kepadanya karena kesuksesannya kini.

Kini luhan telah berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Dengan wajah kagetnya ia menudingkan jarinya keorang tersebut dan berteriak.

" _Ni_?! (kamu)"

Seoul, South Korea

Denting piano terdengar dari sebuah ruangan latihan musik bergaya eropa klasik. Seorang pemuda terlihat mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di atas tuts hitam putih tersebut. fur elise terdengar dengan apiknya dari piano tersebut. Muka pemuda itu menampakkan keseriusan tingkat tinggi seolah sedang mengoprasi manusia. Jarinya bergerak begitu lincah dan tepat. Seolah memang hanya itu pekerjaan jarinya.

Seseorang yang mengamati hanya memejamkan mata menghayati. Seekan hapal bahwa pemu yang sedang memainkan piano tersbut tak akan melakukan kesalahan. Senyumnya juga mengembang ketia pemuda tersebut menuntaskan not terakhir dari fur elise tersebut.

" _Daebak_." kata sang pengamat dengan nada kebahagiaan terselip.

Sang pemuda yang di puji hanya membungkuk setelah berkata terimakasih lalu mengemasi tasnya. Dia berlalu keluar dan meninggalkan Pengamat tadi yang sebenarnya adalah pelatihnya. Sang pelatih mengejar anak didiknya karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Tunggu! Ingat bahwa 1 bulan lagi kau akan berduet di konser Luhan, Tuan Oh."

"hm ya." hanya itu balasan dari pemuda yang kini kita ketahui marganya yaitu Oh. Dia membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlalu. Sang pelatih hanya tersenyum maklum. Memang begitu sifat dari Tuan Oh. Seorang pianis terkenal dari korea bersifat sopan kepada siapapun kecuali orang yang disenanginya. Sudah mending sang pelatih sering mendapat senyum iklas dari Oh Sehun itu. Tunggu. Oh Sehun?

" _N_ i?" pemuda didepan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menurunkan tudingan luhan lalu menggenggamnya.

"kenpa aku disambut begini? Bukankah kamu harusnya memanggil nama gege dengan manis?" pemuda itu sedikit menyindir luhan. Luhan yang menyadari kesalahannya hanya menunduk malu. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu kepada temannya tersebut.

"hh lagian siapa suruh mengagetkan. Pilot sibuk sepertimu bisa hadir di konserku di Wina merpakan sebuah keajabian luar biasa yang bisa membuatkan hampir jantungan tadi." luhan menjawab dengan ekspresi kucing yang sedang bersungut-sungut seaakn ikan hasil curiannya diambil kucing lain.

"maafkan chanli gege kalau begitu." pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Chanli gege tersebut mengambil tangan luhan yang diarahnkannya ke depan bibirnya lalu mengecupnya.

Luhan yang tadinya sudah sedikit malu tib-tiba seluruh permukaan pipinya berubah menjadi merah- semerah tomat busuk. Luhan menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Chanli yang gemas pun menusak rambut luhan sebelum menenggelamkan tubuh si gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan menghirip banyak aroma dari pria ini. Aroma citrus dengan kesan laut begitu segar dan sangat maskulin. Membuat siapapun mabuk kepayang, termasuk si rusa ini. Kemana pesona Luhan terbang kira-kira? Belum ada 5 menit ia begitu dikagumi dan diinginkan. Malah kini ia tengan tunduk di pangkuan sang pilot muda nan tampan.

"bagaimana ini? Luluku tadi sangat keren dan aku ingin mengajaknya kencan. Apakah diterima?" chanli mengatakannya dengan nada manja seperti anak kecil.

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan menganngukan kepla. Ia terlalu malas menjawab karena pelukan Chanli begitu nyaman dan dada bidangnya sangat pas dijadikan sandaran.

"Pilot chanli tau lulu sangat menyukai pelukan pilot chanli kan?" lagi. Chanli mengatakannya dengan nada yang manja.

"berkatalah seperti itu terus. Lalu ingat kapan kamu mengambil keperawananku, keparat." Luhan sedikit merasa terganggu dengan nada Chanli. Ku rasa ini baru namanya Luhan ku rasa.

"Hahaha" suara tawa Chanli terdengar agak sedikit aneh. Suaranya itu sangat berat, seperti om-om pedofil. Luhan dibuat mendengus olehnya.

"sekarang miss?" Chanli bertanya untuk memasikan

" _ja Herr."_ bagai gayung bersambut Luhan segera saja menyetujui

Sehun meninggalkan tempat latihannya dengan perasaan tenang. Meski dia diembankan tugas berat untuk berduet dengan Luhan yang notabenenya Violinis dunia dia merasa biasa saja. Menurutnya semua biasa saja. Semua manusia sama, sama-sama makan nasi. Tapi, sebenarnya ia memiliki alasan yangsangat kuat untuk merasa senang. Dia hanya tidak ingin menunjukkannya dulu.

"hahh" sehun mendesah konyol karena pikirannya barusan. Namun setelahnya tersenyum. Memang aneh sehun itu.

Sepanjang perjalan-karena memang sehun berjalan kaki- ia hanya menggemgam erat tas model one shouldernya. Meski ia adalah sprang pianis di Korea ia tak begitu menyenangi publikasi, berkali-kali pria itu coba diwawancara namun selalu juga berakhir di tolak. Pria itu bernggapan, jika menyangkutdengan music ya Hana Ada dial dan musiknya. Baginya musik adalah ekspresi terdalamnya. Ekspresi jiwa yang tak dapat tergambar oleh lainnya. Entah kapan dirinya dapat merasa muak pada musik. Muak?

Luhan memandang kagum jalanan kota wina malam ini. Bagianya ia tak pernah muak dengan kota musik klasik ini. Apapun tentang kota ini ia akan segera mesara senang. Dari kemalasan, kopi, da yang paling utama musik klasik. Ketika kecil dulu Luhan bermimpi menjadi pemusik kelas dunia. Dirinya idilhami oleh papa yang berkewarganegaraan austria dan kebetulan seorang arrager. Ia begitu kagum dijadikan role model dalam hidupnya, ya salah satu kesengan papa adalah kopi dan Luhan juga menyukainnya. Tapi dari kesenangan itulah Papa mendapat penyakit yang berujung dirinya dipanggil Tuhan. Sebab inilah ibunya tak begitu menyukai sifat Ayah yang diturunkan pada Luhan. Ditambah Luhan keras kepepala bukan main.

"Ada yang kamu pikirkan?" Chanli bertanya sambil pandangannya tetap kejalanan.

"Hm, aku rindu Mama." Luhan sepenuhnya tidak bohong, karena tersebit juga ia rindu pada Mama cerewetnya itu.

"mau terbang ke _zhongguo_ bersamaku?"

"bawalah aku terbang kemanapun asal bersama mu pilot tampanku." Luhan mengataknnya sambil sedikit bersenandung. Keduanya pun tertawa karena tingkah konyol Luhan yang tadinya sedikit sepi karena keterdiaman keduanya kini menjadi ramai lagi.

"kapan pak pilot punya Ronge rorve sendiri di Wina?" luhan sedikit penasan bagaimana Chanli dapat mengajaknya kencan dan menaiki mobil ini.

"Menyewa yang terbaik untuk kencn bersama. Luhan hanya yang terbaik apa salahnya?" kembali, Chanli melontarkan gombalan. Luhan kembali dibuat menengus meski tersipu juga. Luhanyang plinplan ckck.

" Aku dengar kamu akan mengadakan konser di Korea?"

"ya, sebulan lagi. Bersama pianis Seoul yang terkenal adan tampan itu."

"Sehun?"

"kamu tahu?"

"Ya, dia temanku"

"bukankah dia lebih muda?"

"tetangga dekat sejak kecil setelah pindah dari China."

"bagaimana orangnnya?"

"apakah kamu ingin tau sekali?

"Tentu, kita akan melakukan konser bersama. Hanya tidak ingin terlihat kaku dihadapannya."

"nanti saja kuceritakan, saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati moment bersama mu."

"baiklah. Jangan cemburu Chanli kkk"

"makanya jangan bicarakan pria lain saat aku bersamamu."

"lihatlah, kemana chanli imut kita tadi?"

"chanli di sini LuLu."

Terdengar lagi suara tawa keduanya. Kali ini dibarengi kepla Luhan yang bersandar manja ke baha Chanli. Chanli pun mengusap rambut Luhan sayang. Namun, ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal di hatinya saat luhan bercerita tentang Sehun. Segera ditepis pikiran seperti itu, ia merasa Sehun adalah adiknya dan sepertinya ia akan mengenalkan Luhan pada adiknya tersebut.

Sehun berhenti sebentar didepan sebuah rumah mewah dan memandanginya. Ia merindukan seseotang yang telah dianggap Hyungnya tersebut. Chan hyung-begitu ia memanggil. Seseorang yang humoris-dapat dikatakan idiot, sekaligus berwibawa. Kini karena kesibukan keduanya, Chan Hyung menjadi pilot dan dirinya menjadi pemusik membuat jarang bertemu. Bahkan sudah setahun ini keduanya belum puas melepaskan rindu dengan cara berfikir sehun semasuki rumah disamping rumah tadi. Saat memasuki rumah ia mendapatkan sapaan hangat dari sang Mama. Dikecupinya dua belah pipi seorang Sehun dan sehun tersenyum karenanya.

"bagaimana hari mu anak tampanku?" Lay selalu mama Sehun menanyai aktivitas anaknya sambil mengusap kepala sehun yang sedang berbaring di pahanya.

"Seperti biasa. Aku kembali memainkan fur elise" sehun menjawab pertanyaan sang mama sambil memejamkan matanya lelah.

"bagaimana iini? Kenapa tak bilang mama kam mau memainkan itu lagi? Bahkan dari umur 12 tahun kamu tak mau lagi memainkannya."

"hanya memiliki insting tentang hal baik akan terjadi jika aku memainkannya ma."

"lihatlah, kamu ini peramal atau pianis? Kkkk"

Obrolan hanyat sepasang anak ibu ini berakhir ketika sehun bilang mengantuk dan ingin menempel di kasurnya. Sehun hanya akan bersikp manja kepada orang yang disukainya dan bersikat formal kepada orang yang tak disukainya.

Luhan dan chanli memasuki restoran china sesusai permintaan Luhan. Mereka memilih lantai dua di dekat jendela. Luhan memasan banyak menu dan menu yang tidak boleh ketinggalan adalah beijing kaoya atau bebek beking beijing..

"kamu akan memakan semuanya?"

"tentu! Aku harus mengisi tenaga mengingat tadi tenaga ku dihabiskan untuk bermain biolaku"

"baiklah, baiklah. Hm Lu, bisa tidak jangan tunjukan tatto di pundak mu itu? Itu terlalu seksi untuk dinikmati banyak orang.. pakailah one shoulder dress."

"siap tuan pemaksa."

"aku nyakin kamu tak terlalu mendengarnya."

"kamu memang paling mengerti aku sayang." Cengiran bodoh ditujukan Luhan untuk Chanli.

Percakapan mereka terhenti tatkala pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Mata Luhan sangat berbinar dan Chanli tertawa dibuatnya. Chanli berharap hanya begitu Luhan terhadapnya, jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah selesai makan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke hotel yang tempati Chanli. Luhan sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan Chanli jika mengajak ke tempatnya. Pasti tak jauh-jauh dari kegiatan dewasa.

"mengapa tak di apartemenku saja?"

"aku belum pernah melakukannya di hotel itu Lu hehe" sekarang giliran Chanli yang menunjukkan cengiran bodoh kepada Luhan.

 _Seorang anak kecil tengah merasa kebingungan. Pasalnya ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di negara yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Tiongkok. Sebenarnya Sehun sering mendengar bahasa ini mengingat ibunya adalah seorang Chinese. Tapi yang namnya bukan bahasa ibu kita tetap merasa keningungan untuk berbicara ke pada Chinese asli. Sehun melirik pada anak perempuan yang terlihat seperti kakak kelasnya. Lalu Sehun menghampirinya karena memamng hanya dia yang ingin sehun tuju._

" _qingwen, wo de seongsangnim eodiga?" sehun memulai aksi bertanyanya menggunakan bahasa bilingual._

" _Are you Korean? Don't worry! Lets talk in English" sehun benar merasa beruntung karena bertanya pada anak perempuan ini. Biasanya anak lain tak ingin berbicara jika pada anak dari negara lian. Mereka akan tetap kekeh menggunakan bahasa tiongkok._

" _xie xie jiejie" setelahnya sehun dan anak perempuan itu berkeliling mencari guru Sehun. Hari ini sang Mama harus menemani Waiponya yang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia terpaksa harus disekolah sendirian saat hari pertamanya menjadi murid baru. Sang papa kim junmyeon hanya mengantar Sehun sampai didalam sekolah dan segera kembali kekantor saat ada telfon dari rekannya. Sang papa berpesan Sehun harus bisa survive disaat seperti ini. Sehun dengan polosnya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dielusnya rambut klimis sehun oleh papa laulu ditinggal begitu saja. Beruntung sehun bisa bertemu anak perempuan ini yang sangat baik hati. Sehun berniat menjadikannya istri saat sudah besar nanti. Itu hanya pikiran absurd Sehun Kecil._

"Sehun, bangun sayang sudah pagi." Mama memngguncang tubuh tegap Sehun.

"engghh" sehun sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya segaia kegiatan wajib setelah bangun tidur.

"papa sudah berangkat?"

"belum, katanya dia mau mengantarmu ke tempat latihan"

"oh" sehun segera mandi setelah mengatakan itu. Ia senang bisa diantar papa. Kataknlah sehun seperti anak kecil. Namun itu sehun apa adanya. Ia bisa sangat manja. Tergantung pada siapa.

"terimakasih papa" sehun tersenyum manis pada papa sebagai tanda terimaksihnya selain perkataan terimakasih itu sendiri.

"jika capai, istirahatlah dulu nak. Jangan dipaksakan" papa memberikan pesan kepada sehun. Sehun hanya menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ketempat latihan dan ditahan oleh seseorang. Saat sehun berbalik ternyata papa yang menahan tangnnya. Sehun bingung saat papa berjongkok. Ternyata papa mengikatkan tali sepatu Sehun.

"suruh ikatkan mama mu, nanti kam jatuh." sehun hanya memandang innocent pada Papa. Tapi setelahnya tersenyum. Sehun memang pemusik yang handal namun dia tidak dapat mengikat tali sepatu. Dia tak dapat melakukan hal-hal yang orang anggap sepele. Namun bukankah itu hukum alam? Tak ada satupun manusia yang benar-benar sempurna.

Ia membuka pintu geser itu perlahan seperti benar menghayati. Namun nyatanya itu hanya kerjaannya saat tak ada kerjaan. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat seorang perempuan menghalangi jalannya dan berkata dengan nada yang kentara menahan rindu.

"Sehun.."

TBC

A/N:

i dont force u to reviewing. But if u like this kind of fanfict why not reviewing to show ur love? kkk


End file.
